


Election

by Kerriberri



Series: Pewey Week 2016 [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerriberri/pseuds/Kerriberri
Summary: Mayor Dewey finds it hard to sleep knowing that not only is his job in jeopardy, but also his legacy. Day 4 of Pewey Week 2016. (Originally published on FF.net)
Relationships: Bill Dewey/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Series: Pewey Week 2016 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133243





	Election

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is an AU, consider this to occur before "Dewey Wins".

Sleep hasn't come easy for the members of the Dewey household for the past few weeks. Sure, Pearl was a gem and didn't need to sleep, but she definitely knew that her husband needed his seven hours in order to function the next day. She knew what was bothering him and hoped that it would work itself out, but after the third night in a row where he didn't come to bed, she figured that it needed to be addressed.

She stood in the doorway to the kitchen and looked at him sitting at the table. This time, he wasn't solving a jigsaw puzzle, repairing a gadget, or even preparing to go on a drive (like he has been doing for the past few nights). He was just sitting there, slumped over in his chair, his head in his hands.

The picture of defeat.

"William?"

He didn't even acknowledge her presence. Her brow furrowed, both in irritation and concentration. She walked to the table and sat down next to him.

"Don't you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Not really." He said, still not looking at her. She gently placed her hand on his and he looked at her, but only for a moment. He turned his head to avoid her gaze.

Her glare softened. She hated seeing him so miserable. "I think we should." She said, giving his hand a soft squeeze. "It's about this kid, isn't it?"

He nodded, still looking away. She figured as much. Ever since Jack Richmond, the young politician from River City, moved to town, he's made it his mission to improve Beach City.

Starting with running against Mayor Dewey.

"Well, actually, it's a bit more than that." He confessed. She raised a confused eyebrow.

"I'm sure you already know this, but for over 200 years, a Dewey has always been in charge of Beach City." He said. "One way or another, I'm the last one."

She tensed. She hated being reminded of how short humans' lives were.

"I'm happy for Buck going off to medical school, but then I think about my other relatives." He said. "They've all refused to even set foot in this town."

"Because of us."

He immediately snapped his head up to look at her. "What? No!" He said. Before he could continue, Pearl spoke again.

"I know that we haven't made things easy for you, and I'm impressed at how you still managed to keep things together." She said. "We could've easily been like Ocean Town." He chuckled.

"And that alone should speak volumes, more than some empty words from a politician." She said. "Sure, he has some great ideas, but what you have that he doesn't is the confidence of the people and experience in leading them."

"Right." He agreed.

"And in order to continue to do that job effectively, you need to get back to bed." She said. "It's three in the morning and you have a full day of campaigning in front of you."

He grinned. "You're right." He kissed her hand and stared lovingly at the ring on her finger. This is why he married her. She was so wise. And beautiful, but that beauty was inside and out.

"And thank you." His eyes met hers. For the first time in days, a huge, genuine smile lit up his face.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
